Revived Powers
by Draconus14
Summary: When something strange happens at Luka's birth, the future has changed. How will Luka's journey and fate turn out after those changes? Features DifferentPast!Luka, and SameAge!Alice. Rated T for safety, and this fic contains no lemons.
1. Prologue: Part 1 of 2

**So yeah... welcome people to my first fanfiction. This is a Monster Girl Quest fanfiction (if you couldn't tell) about Luka with a different past. I'm sorry if there are any grammatical mistakes. Also, the journey will be the same, but only with some additional changes and different dialogue at some places. and there's a different timeline for his past.  
**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MGQ.**

 **Keys:  
** "Hello!" **Talking  
** 'Hmmm...' **Thinking  
** ' _Hi!_ ' **Telepathy/Speaking to someone inside his/her mind. (Example: mental conversations with the spirits).**  
" **DAYSTAR** " **Skills**

* * *

It was a difficult day for Lucifina, or Lucia as she had come to call herself after fleeing from Ilias. After centuries of roaming around the Earth, Lucia had found herself in love with a man named Marcellus. However, when she was 6 months pregnant with their child, Marcellus had been journeying to the Monster Lord's castle in order to make peace, to which after a series of events he unfortunately met his end, leaving his wife alone. Lucia had to overcome her pregnancy alone. But, the day she was meant to give birth, something terrible happened.

You see, when she had given birth to a 'healthy baby boy' as the doctor said. The child, Luka as she called him, at first he did seem healthy, but it changed three hours after his birth.

Lucia had just put him to sleep, when Luka began crying, which turned into gurgling, which turned into silence. As Lucia hurriedly made her way to his crib, she was horrified by what she saw.

Luka had blood coming out of his mouth, the same blood he seemingly choked to death on. As she used a tiny bit of her angel powers ( **The keepsake ring is still in effect but Lucia could still use a really tiny** **bit** ) to see what was wrong, she was, again, horrified beyond belief. One of Luka's ribs hadn't grown correctly, to which it wasn't connected to the rest of the ribcage, but instead it had a pointy end. Which, due to wrong movement in his sleep, pierced one of his lungs.

Lucia quickly took Luka's body outside and to the clinic where she found the same doctor, who spotted them, and when he saw Luka, he gained a cruel smirk. **  
**

"YOU!" Lucia, who was normally very calm, was now ready to explode. "YOU SAID HE WAS HEALTHY! THIS DOESN'T LOOK 'HEALTHY' TO ME!"

As she was breathing heavily, the doctor just chuckled.

"Well, _Lucia_ " The doctor began with venom clear in his voice when he said her name, "I did say that he _looked_ healthy, not that he was healthy on the inside too."

'Heh, that _outsider's_ spawn was healthy, too bad for them I injected some acid when she wasn't looking. Damn outsiders get what they deserve.' he thought with glee.

Lucia was about to retort when suddenly a sound pierced the atmosphere of the room.

it sounded like a _baby_ crying, and it was coming from her arms.

Shocked, both Lucia and the doctor turned their heads towards the sound, and were apalled by what they saw.

Luka's body was glowing with a faint grey light, which turned into a sphere and entered his body via his mouth. The same light then appeared at the place of the destroyed rib, which to the doctor looked like it had no effect, but Lucia could clearly see that the rib was being repaired, with the blood dissapearing from his lungs and his lung healed.

While the doctor was too shocked to do anything, Lucia took her now 'magically' revived son back to her house, which was build a little deeper in the forest surrounding Ilias Village due to the amount of vandalism she got when she had a house inside the village.

Little did they know, one little change can affect the whole future, which changes the path of life itself. Ilias be damned.

' _Well, that's certainly a suprise, isn't it?_ ' A female echoing voice can be heard.

* * *

~~~~( _Five years later_ )~~~~

Luka, now five years old, had already achieved things most children would have dreamed of. Well, most things.

Luka has a habit of learning fast, he was able to walk when he was 10 months old, and able to speak full sentences when he was nearly two. He also, which shocked even Lucia herself, played with monster girls that regularly visited Ilias Forest, or the three that were living with him. A lonely Slime Girl and Elven twins. He was never seen without atleast one of them by his side, unless he was inside the village ofcourse.

When he first met the slime girl, he and his mother were gathering berries to eat at a picnic, when Luka saw her being attacked by a few wolves, he didn't seem to have any fear towards her and instead drove off the wolves. When the slime girl opened her eyes, she was just in time to see Luka standing infront of her with a thick branch, with the wolves running away from them. What noone of them noticed however, was that Luka's eyes turned a complete black. All the slime girl did was let out a unnoticed blush as she looked at the boy who helped her.

Suprising both Lucia and the slime girl, or Selene as Luka had named her after she said she did not have any name when he asked, his personality did a whole 180 degrees, and back was his childlike behavior when he asked if she wanted to play.

The elven twins, Luka and Selene found later that day. After playing tag, they both heard a piercing shriek coming from a nearby cliff. As they reached the location, they saw the same pack of wolves growling at the cliff, to which, after driving them off again, appeared to have two elven girls hanging off of them. As Luka pulled them up they blushed as they saw him, their blushes going unnoticed by Luka but they were noticed by Selene if her huff of annoyance was anything to go by.

The twins, were unique, so to say. They were orphans since they were two years old, as their parents were killed by Ilias Kreuz soldiers. You were able to tell the twins apart by their personalities, eye color and weapon choice. Both twins however, had silver like hair.

Reia, the twin with blue eyes, was the hyperactive one of the two. This did cause annoyance to her sister, but it was also useful when sparring, as Luka was training with a sword since he was four. She never seemed to run out of stamina, except when she was going to bed. Her weapon choice was a sword and shield.

Selia, the twin with green eyes, was the calm and collected one. And had deadly accuracy when using her bow, if the one time where she shot a rabbit through the head from 200 feet away whilst it was moving and all the trees in the forest. She was also the most intelligent of the two, but for some reason, she can't think of strategies when in the middle of a spar, or battle.

And before it is forgotten to be mentioned, Selene is a bit timid, but has a great affinity for trapping things within her body.

That was a month ago that Luka found them, in that time they somehow had managed to get a place within Luka's family. They now live with him and his mother after they cleared out one of the storage rooms for the twins. While Selene, due to the fact that she couldn't hold up her form while sleeping, and that she wanted to sleep as close as her brother as possible, "To feel safer" she had said, now slept in a tub that was placed in Luka's room.

They all saw eachother as siblings, however the girls sometimes had thoughts about Luka that weren't exactly "pure" so to say.

What everyone didn't know however, was that the following day, the cogs of fate are about to turn again, due to a series of changes that will happen the following day and the days after that.

Now what could that change be?

* * *

 **And that was part 1 of the prologue. Part two is following next, but what events will happen? And what happened to Luka three hours after his birth? Also, constructive reviews are welcomed. Flames will be stored in special fire-proof containers so I can break the fourth wall and feed them to Natsu should I ever make a Fairy Tail fanfiction.  
**


	2. Problems

**Hello people,**

 **I'm sorry to say that this fic will be on a small hiatus.**

 **The reason for this is because my computer died. Currently I'm awaiting a new computer, and am writing this on my laptop. The reason I don't write it on my laptop is because it takes around five minutes to type a word.**

 **Baka no keyboard.**

 **However, once I get a new computer and get everything back in place, the story will continue.**

 **Thank you for your patience.**


End file.
